buthuainsayian_race_sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Nubis the Fox
"Fly high and fly proud" Extra facts about Nubis: Nick Name: "The Flight Devil" Current Living Status: Buthuaian Colony Skills: Pilot, flight engineering, armed combat, hand-to-hand combat, hiking. Flight Vehicle: "Yellow Hornet " (based of the design of a WW2 German Messerschmitt Bf 109) Acquainted: *''Ruby the Fox'' Family: ''' *The William Family' (deceased) *Oasis the Fox'' (Wife) *''Cyclone the Ferret'' (Adopted Son) *''Shara Lipsion "Shara the Fox" ''(Daughter) *''Nubis Jr. Lipsion "Nubis the Fox"'' (Son) *''Benjamin Lipsion "Benjamin the Fox"(Son) *Lexy Lipsion "Lexy the Fox" ''(Daughter) *''Queen Juliet Lipsion'' (Mother-in-law deceased) *''King Alexander Lipsion ''(Father-in-Law M.I.A) Friends: *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Freedom Fighters'' *''Knuckles'' *''Tobias the Hedgehog'' *''Lucario the Hedgehog'' Love Intreset: *''Oasis the Fox'' Rivals: *''Tails ''(Eventhough Nubis is friends with Tails, they still count each other as rivals, while in the air.) Enemies: ''' *Dr. Ivo Robotnik' *Commander Walter Sodka'' Allegiance: ''' *Freedom Fighters *Buthuaian Rebellion '''Alignment: Good Personality: Brave, cautious when in battle, shy (sometimes) Likes: Ice cream, flight, history, tactical study, "At The Front" moments, blowing up Eggman's production faculties, girls, hanging out, music videos, video games. Dislike: Dr. Eggman, getting pummeled be "Egg Head's Robots", omega, pollution, Dark Form, cloud seeding, storms, Rouge (the jewel thief). Theme Song: Animal Alpha- Bundy Favorite Music Video: Band of Brothers Monster Music Video Favorite Food: '''Steak /w Corn Bread on the side.. Bio: Before the fall of Buthua: Born on the planet Buthua, in a small town near the capital of Taviania on Sept. 18. Nubis was raised in a family of 7 (3 brothers, 2 sisters, mother & father). As time pass, Nubis starts working at his father an brother's workshop until the age of 9. On Nubis 9th birthday, his parents surprised him with the enrollment in the School of Aeronautics, the best school for flight in Buthua. During his 10 years of training he learned how to craft an build planes, weapons, an tools. He was taught how to pilot a plane, an eventually ended up flying with the Buthua National Air Guard. That is when he meet Oasis, the princess of Buthua; in a informal inspection by the King himself. During the last 5 years of Nubis time in training, Oasis an him always hanged out at they're secret spot enjoying the sunset an scenery not knowing what lies ahead. Finally came graduation day, Nubis was given his "wings" an was promoted to join the Buthua National Air Guard, to server against the Dark Force Army that has plagued they're planet for years. Towns burnt down, crops withered away, starvation was an everyday theme. Nubis an 3 others were sent to attack a unknown aircraft that was poisoning his hometown with chemical gasses. A harsh battle was fought, and Nubis plane was hit in the engine; sending it plummeting to the towns square. As Nubis got out of the plane he saw the destruction the Dark Forces did to the town. As he stumbles around he realizes that his family's house was near by an decides to run to it. When he got there he saw...a scene that was not like any other he seen, his whole family was killed by the poisons. As he crumbles to the ground his anger starts to consume him, the rage turned into a bright light which blinded the remaining fighters. A few hours later Nubis was returned to Taviania, were the King ordered that Nubis would recover in his Manor with Oasis at his side. A day later, the unknown fleet returned and started attacking the capital, poisoning the town, killing almost everyone; while the King, Oasis, Nubis an a few other pilots were hiding in a underground bunker of the Manor. As the last minutes of Buthua ticked away, the King ordered the few pilots including Nubis an Oasis to use a machine that was so power it was only used once by their ancestors, to get them into a new dimension. But, there is a problem, as the King sent them away with his last dying breath, an electrical problem caused Oasis an Nubis to be separated when they entered the new world called Mobius. Will Nubis ever find his comrades? Will he be ever be reunited with Oasis? Weapon's & Equipment's: Weapon's: '''.357 Magnum Revolver 1903 Springfield (Hunting Rifle Style) Standard Cutlass Sword Equipment: Toxin Meter Crystal Rings Power's and Weakness's: Strength: Dark Nubis: On the arrival of Nubis to the King's Manor, Oasis sensed a dark aura surrounding Nubis wounded body. She warned the King that something happened Nubis, as he observed Nubis he could see the anger in his eyes. The King ensured Oasis that everything was alright, then said "give him these, this will control his anger," handing Oasis Mystical Crystal Rings. "Put them on Nubis right away, before it's late." When wondering in Mobius, Nubis keeps the rings around his wrist so his dark form will never be released. Weakness's: Even though Nubis Dark Form is powerful, it does have a draw back. After the "dark form" releases Nubis, it takes away his some of his memory (for a short time). Meaning, one minute he might know you, but in a blink of an eye he could not even remember the smallest of things. Air Pollution: Another one of Nubis weakness. He was born on a plant that had little or no pollution (until the dark forces came), so hes use to fresh air when flying. But ever since his arrival in Mobius, his breathing has became heavy because Dr. Robotnik was filling the air with pollution. This had affected his speed an actions. Nubis's Stat's: Yellor Hornet Stat's Trivia: *Nubis arrived on Mobius during the conflict between Robotnik and the Freedom Fighters *Nubis design was actually influence by a Second World War pilot of the American Air Force. *The Yellow Hornet had to be replaced over 8 times during the making of Sonic The Dimension Rift, due to electrical issues. *Nubis was name after then Jacakal-headed Greek god Anubis, who was the guardian of the dead as they pass to the afterlife. *Nubis first design was supposedly a Hedgehog, but was later changed to Fox . *During the Sonic The Dimension Rift series, Nubis dose choke up sometimes when he talks to Sally Acorn. *While on the table, Nubis was design to help with the Freedom Fighters, but was later leading the Buthuaian Rebellion with Oasis an Cyclone. *Nubis was about to be Oasis's older brother, but was later re-done an eventually became her lover. *Super & Hyper Nubis was later deleted to fact that he will be to OP. Nubis's Gallery: Donation's: '- Austin '(SFCW) '- Alphonse' (SFCW) '- CadmiumGoddess' (DA) '- Zy' (SFCW) '- SpyroBiel' (SFCW) Nubis_SpyroBiel.png|Nubis the Fox (Anthro Style), made by SpyroBiel Nubis&Oasis at their secret spot, sketch made by CadmiumGoddess.png|Nubis and Oasis relaxing in their secret spot. It was a free doodle made by CadmiumGoddess (DeviantArt), she did done a good job of portraying both characters. Lipsion Mobius 2nd Generation.jpg|Nubis's & Oasis's Children (did use a base) Lipsion Mobius 2nd Generation Sketch (Complete).jpg|Sketch of his children Nubis Emote (Made by Zy).png|Nubis's Emote (Made by Zy) Nubis Fan Art, by Austin.png|Fan art by a good friend, Austin (SFCW & DA) Nubis Draft 1.jpg|Earlier draft Nubis Meeting Omega.jpg|Attempted drawing of Nubis meeting Omega Nubis (Mobian Desert).jpg|Finished product of my first sketch Nubis Mobius Form.jpg|Nubis the Fox Mobius Outfit (MFDG was used for the temp or base) Nubis Speak's.jpg|Finished product of my first sketch Yellow hornet.jpg|Yellow Hornet (During the battle of his home town). (Did used a reference guide) 640px-Nubis_The_Tesla_Roadster.png|Nubis The Tesla Roadster, a self-portrait by Alphonse Uprising (Rendered version) 640px-Nubis_The_Tesla_Roadster_II.png|Car portrait of Nubis, by Alphonse Uprising Nubis Assassin costume for SFC DB rough draft 2.jpg Category:Buthuaian Category:Male Category:Fox Category:Pilot Category:Father Category:Good Category:Buthuaian Resistance Category:Siblings Category:Engineer Category:Steam Punk Category:Foxes Category:Married Category:Prince Category:Gun Weilder Category:Soldier Category:Young Adult Category:Family Person Category:Family Category:Freedom Fighter Category:(TM) The-Bismarck Pages Category:Archives 2014-2015